


Fight

by Saku015



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, Sibling Love, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The Orihara siblings had an argument. Izaya's sad. The girls feel guilty. Thanks god for Shizuo being there to solve the problem on his own way.





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic to celebrate the Orihara tiwn's birthday!

Izaya was wondering through the streets of Ikebukuro. He was not in the city because he wanted to observe his precious humans. To be honest, he had no idea why he had come to the city.

Being hit by the trashcan was as natural as breathing. He did not turn around, just stood up and after dusting himself down, he continued his way – at least, wanted to, because someone grabbed the back of his furry coat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shizu-chan asked, growling irritated. He did not know what was in the flea’s head and it was frightening. "Answer me, damnit!"

"I thought that you would be happy, if I do not throw blades at you when we meet," Izaya said, then stepped forward, but was pulled back. "Let me go." His tone was so demanding that he obeyed it without a second thought. 

And that’s when they saw them. Three little children. A boy at the middle, his hands being grabbed by two little girls who smiled up at him as if he was the center of the universe.

"They are cute," Shizuo said, looking at his nemesis, but what he saw, took his breath away. "Flea, are you crying?" A little devilish grin appeared on his face. "Did not you get any chocolate, did you?"

It was Valentine’s Day, The city was filled with the smell of chocolate and the fluffness of first, second and everlasting love. He did not get a reply, so he looked at Izaya again.

"Who the hell cares about that fucking holiday?" Izaya asked – maybe just from himself – angrily. He snapped his head up and glared daggers at Shizuo. "IT IS MY SISTER’S BIRTHDAY, BUT WHEN THEY ASKED ME TO SPEND IT WITH THEM, I HAD TO SAY NO BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID WORK!" Shizuo backed away in surprised. He had never seen Izaya like that. He heard the little weak chuckle. "After that, I got the long awaited and deserved ‘We hate you, Iza-nii!’."

"I-I’m sorry," Shizuo said, because he had no idea what else he could say in that situation.

"Screw you and your feelings, Shizu-chan," Izaya spat at him, then disappeared.

 

It was already dark, when he passed a cake-shop. Stepping in, his gaze immediately stopped on a strawberry-vanilla cake behind the glass wall. He knew that his sisters loved sweets and – because of how similar they were – they loved the same fruits as well.

'Maybe, I can ask Celty to deliver it…' he thought, taking out his purse from his pocket. He was sure that after their fight, he was the last person they wanted to see on that day.

"How many candles do you want?" The woman behind the counter asked him smiling. Seeing the gentle expression spreading on his face, her smile only widened. 

"15 will be perfect." 

 

As he was standing in front of the apartment’s door, Orihara Izaya decided that he would 100% kill Heiwajima Shizuo when they would stand face-to-face next time. The brute told the whole thing to Celty. When he asked her, she only answered that it was his – and only his – job to do. 

He was really nervous as his finger stopped right in front of the doorbell. He was sure that he would be kicked out and that the cake would land on his face as well. He did not like sweet things, but it looked delicious. It would be a waste…

"What the hell am I afraid of?" He mumbled. "They are only my little sisters. I could handle them through 15 years…" He still felt his nervousness increasing as he pressed the bell. 

"Yes?" He heard Mairu’s voice behind the door. The lump in his throat prevented him in speaking. The door opened and he was gifted with a flying sister into his neck.

"Hey!" He said playfully, as he landed on his back with Mairu on the top of him. He felt another weight on his chest. "You definitely gained some weight…" He groaned.

"We are sorry, Iza-nii!" Mairu sobbed into his shoulder with her glasses being halfway down.

"Love nii-san the most!" Kururi sobbed into his other shoulder.

Izaya sat up and hugged them to himself. They can be really cute without any kind of trying. 

"Now, now, enough crying," he said, patting their heads. When they looked up at him, he wiped Kururi’s nose with a tissue and adjusted Mairu’s glasses. "No one should cry on their birthday."

"’Kay," Mairu sniffed, Kururi nodding alongside. Then their eyes wondered to the box next to Izaya. They looked back at him with their eyes widening. When Izaya nodded, their faces beamed up and they ran back to the flat – most likely to dress the table.

Izaya shook his head, smiling.

"They become more and more unpredictable with every passing year."


End file.
